


Oblat

by Voidonce



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Petite histoire centrée sur « l’après-sauvetage » des Six-Duchés.





	Oblat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecrasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/gifts).



            Dans le ciel dégagé, le soleil brillait de mille feux. Ses rayons coruscants perçaient la cime des arbres, venaient lécher les arbrisseaux et les racines apparentes de quelques grands pins. Des aigles, leurs grandes ailes déployées, passaient au-dessus des forêts en quête de gibier. La quiétude et la beauté sauvage de la nature semblaient un bien grand obstacle pour quiconque passerait en cet endroit. Lieu sacré. Rares étaient les hommes assez courageux pour s’y aventurer. Voilà bien longtemps qu’aucun n’y avait mis les pieds.

            Le Royaume des Montagnes était toujours aussi beau. Ses neiges éternelles tapissaient le sol en un profond duvet blanc. Çà et là, quelques ruines anciennes de monuments apparaissaient, nus. Vulnérables.

            Une musaraigne sortit à l’air libre. Ses vibrisses frémirent dans l’air, puis elle dévala une pente blanche.

            Plus haut, dans les airs, un faucon sillonnait les cieux. Attentif et silencieux, il posait ses yeux acérés sur le sol enneigé à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu’un. À son passage, des animaux s’écartèrent, flairant la différence irradier de cet étrange rapace. Celui-ci ne leur prêta aucune attention, tout occupé à chercher des traces de pas, des vestiges qui auraient pu trahir une présence non animale mais, sinon humaine, vivante.

            Plus loin, un grand fauve sortit d’un fourré. La musaraigne s’arrêta devant lui, prise d’effroi, mais le grand prédateur ne lui accorda aucun regard. La tête levée vers les cieux, il suivit un instant l’avancée du faucon avant de se remettre en route. Aussitôt, le rongeur déguerpit.

            Plus loin encore, une ourse passa entre deux grands arbres. Elle avait mal jugé sa taille énorme et faillit se retrouver prisonnière de la forêt, mais un coup d’épaule agile bien placé lui permit de se délivrer de sa prison végétale. À sa suite, un petit lièvre blanc. Ses bonds laissaient dans la neige de curieuses traces ténues, aux côtés des grosses empreintes de l’ourse.

            La joyeuse nature les accueillit en son sein. Les curieuses bêtes poursuivirent leur chemin. Il leur arrivait, parfois, de s’arrêter, se reposer, mais aussi de chasser, de trouver de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins différents et pourtant analogues. Étrangement, ils ne s’attaquèrent pas entre eux. Parfois, ils échangeaient des regards. Ces coups d’œil duraient bien plus longtemps que ceux qu’échangeaient parfois d’autres animaux. Aussi, quelque chose au fond de leur yeux trahissait une conscience plus vaste, un esprit qui se questionnait sur bien d’autres choses que la nourriture, le sommeil ou le jeu. Une mélancolie, une recherche étrange, unissait ce petit groupe.

            À travers le Vif, certains cherchaient encore leur roi.

            Bien plus loin, à des lieues de ces curieux animaux, le silence régnait en maître absolu. Nulle bête n’avait pénétré ces lieux. Seul le vent remuait les branches épineuses de quelques grands arbres épars. Dans le ciel, les nuages poursuivaient leur folle course. Un monolithe noir se dressait au milieu d’un cercle pavé. Droit, à peine effleuré par la neige, il s’élevait fièrement vers les cieux avec une froideur bien étrangère de l’air glacé de l’hiver.

            Aucune vie pourvue de membres, de sang, de poils ou de plumes ne vivaient là. Seul le monde végétal avait trouvé sa place, sauvage et libre, loin de la nature dominée par les hommes.

            Plus loin, une clairière aurait accueilli quelques curieux qui se seraient risqués au-delà des terres animales et chaleureuses. Elle en avait accepté parmi elle, des mois, des années plus tôt. Un petit groupe d’hommes accompagné d’un grand animal au pelage gris. Une vieille femme que les siècles avaient façonnée. Une ménestrelle en quête de chansons. Un fou affaibli mais persévérant. Un loup à la conscience presque humaine. Un bâtard à la recherche de son oncle et roi. Une reine qui rêvait de son époux disparu.

            De curieuses excroissances dépassaient des monticules de neige. La poudre céleste avait recouvert des monuments, grandes et parfaites statues laissées à l’abandon, placées dans une logique qui aurait échappé à la conscience d’un être humain lambda. Pourtant, quiconque aurait eu un lien avec le Vif aurait été sensible à la vie insufflée dans la pierre.

            Le temps silencieux et apaisé qui les avait accompagnés n’avait guère tardé à révéler des rouages souterrains bien plus violents. D’autres hommes avaient suivi les traces des premiers et s’étaient aventurés en ces lieux sacrés. Ils les avaient suivis, guettant leurs proies, tels des prédateurs affamés.

            Inconscient, le petit groupe avait longtemps cheminé dans ces terres inhospitalières et glacée. Des roches avaient fini par percer la neige. Une montagne. Une crête. Un fleuve, aussi.

            Enfin, des bruits les avaient attirés. Un rocher était raclé. Un roi avait été retrouvé, faible, l’esprit égaré. Son épée n’était plus que métal usé. La pierre, près de lui, avait pris les formes premières d’un grand reptile ailé. L’homme n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Les habits en lambeaux, les ongles, les doigts ensanglantés. Et ses bras, de couleur anormale, suintaient d’une magie pure. Elle rongeait ses chairs, merveille consumant l’humain qu’il avait été, qu’il était encore, pour un temps.

            Sa reine l’avait étreint, sans retour.

            Une vieille femme s’était jointe à son roi, puis les autres avaient suivi. Ils avaient travaillé de conserve, ignorant l’odieux avenir qui se profilait à l’horizon, ignorant les souvenirs tourbillonnant autour de leurs frêles enveloppes charnelles.

            L’accalmie n’avait pas duré.

            D’autres, dirigés par l’Usurpateur et ses artiseurs, s’étaient infiltrés près d’eux.

            Des batailles s’étaient alors déroulées.

            Un homme était mort, là, sur la pierre de la statue d’un grand dragon-sanglier. Un autre avait été tué ici, sur les ramures d’une immense tête humaine minérale. La pierre avait englouti le sang. Les souvenirs des défunts s’étaient mêlés à ceux qui sommeillaient en elle.

            Très vite, des dragons s’étaient éveillés et joints au massacre.

            Un roi avait présenté ses adieux à sa reine. En tant qu’homme, il s’était éteint cette nuit-là, emportant avec lui les souvenirs d’une artiseuse qui avait vécu de longs siècles dans le regret.

            Le sang nourrissait encore les créatures. Près de là, un fou était parvenu à éveiller une prisonnière de la pierre, une femme au dragon. Il savait qu’il partirait avec elle, et tel était son désir.

            Les adieux avaient atteint leur acmé. Les cœurs avaient demeuré lourds, chargés de chagrin. Pourtant, un espoir nouveau venait alors de naître.

            Les puissants dragons s’étaient élevés dans les cieux. Leurs immenses ailes avaient claqué dans l’air. Un Prophète Blanc avait fait ses adieux à son Catalyseur, un rapide baiser volé en guise d’au-revoir. Une reine était montée sur le dragon de son époux. Une ménestrelle avait tiré sa révérence, aussi. Seuls un bâtard et un loup étaient restés en arrière. Alors, les immenses et dernières créatures sur la terre s’étaient ébrouées avant de déployer leurs ailes, de suivre les autres dragons.

            L’heure était à la vengeance. Les Anciens s’étaient rangés du côté des souffrances de leur peuple. Ensemble, ils avaient rejoint les terres des Six-Duchés. Ils avaient combattu les Pirates rouges, avaient libéré leur Royaume du joug de l’ennemi. Les familles des forgisés, tous les habitants qui avaient été touchés, de près comme de loin, par les agissements des Pirates avaient été vengés. Les femmes violées, battues ; les vieillards ; les amputés. Même les menteurs et les traîtres avaient levé le poing aux côtés des Anciens.

            Les dragons s’étaient battus pour leur peuple. De rois, anciens et nouveau, ils étaient devenus Oblats. Et Royal, de vil Usurpateur, était devenu fidèle serviteur du trône.

            L’Art était un pouvoir bien cruel.

            Les mois étaient passés. Les années les avaient naturellement suivis. Les traces d’une vieille artiseuse, d’une reine, d’une ménestrelle, d’un roi, d’un bâtard, d’un fou ou encore d’un loup avaient disparu. Seule la neige avait demeuré au retour des dragons. Ils s’étaient lourdement posés sur le sol, pleins de leur récente aventure. Puis, le sommeil les avait étreints.

            Mais l’un d’eux avait longtemps gardé les yeux ouverts. Ses écailles bleues avaient lui au soleil. Gracieux, il avait arpenté les lieux, solitaire. Peut-être s’était-il habitué à cette solitude, à cette souffrance ? Peut-être était-ce cela qui l’aidait à traverser ces longues journées ? Ou bien était-ce la compagnie éternelle d’une vieille femme qui s’était mêlée à lui qui le lui permettait ?

            La neige était tombée. Elle avait peu à peu recouvert les grands dragons, mais pas lui. Ses mouvements, bien que de plus en plus espacés, n’avaient pas permis à la blancheur de camoufler le bleu de son grand corps.

            Près de lui, ses congénères ne s’inquiétaient nullement de l’époque, du temps qui filait entre leurs pattes griffues. Ils s’étaient endormis rapidement. Du moins, selon l’avis du dragon bleu, mais il avait conscience que leur temps n’était pas comparable à celui des hommes. Aucun ne s’inquiétait d’être éveillé un jour pour un autre combat – peut-être était-ce au contraire le prochain événement qu’ils accueilleraient avec joie, qui permettrait de sauver une fois de plus leur peuple, bien qu’aucun n’espérât pareil malheur. Aucun ne s’inquiétait des Marchands du Désert des Pluies ni de leur folie furieuse, de leur envie de débiter, de sculpter, de tuer des dragons pour du profit. Non. Leurs esprits étaient à mille lieues de tout ceci. Ils dormaient, d’un sommeil profond, pendant qu’un des leurs, un bien jeune dragon, se mouvait à leurs côtés, pensif.

            Quelle était cette chose qui le gardait en état d’éveil ? Qu’était-ce ce sentiment de mélancolie qui l’habitait, qui tourmentait les souvenirs frémissants dans son grand corps de pierre vivante ?

            Le calme avait finalement repris ses droits. Bien au-delà du Royaume des Montagnes, des côtes des Six-Duchés nouvellement libérées, bien au-delà de ces terres, des serpents géants sillonnaient les mers à la recherche de Celle-Qui-Se-Souvient. Aucune aile, aucune tête reptilienne en vue pour les sauver. Leur nœud désespéré grossissait. Leurs pourvoyeurs traversaient l’onde, les nourrissait de leurs parasites, petits corps peu poilus, recouverts d’étranges étoffes, battant parfois de leurs frêles membres. Parfois, d’autres coques argentées plongées dans le Plein les narguaient. Il était arrivé que des serpents en engloutissent une à dessein de la forcer à se souvenir. C’était arrivé, et seul le désespoir avait pu croître.

            Dans le Manque, d’autres humains se battaient pour des valeurs qui leur paraissaient plus justes. D’autres couraient après le succès, l’argent. Les esclaves commençaient à se dresser. Leurs faces tatouées retrouvaient parfois quelques lueurs d’espoir.

            Des eaux se mêlaient dans les océans. Les neiges, dans les montagnes, fondaient puis étaient remplacées.

            Enfin, dans la vallée des dragons, il y eut un moment où plus aucun bruit ne vint se placer contre le silence maître.

            Un homme était venu, des années auparavant. Il avait façonné la pierre, donné vie à des écailles, à une gueule béante et un corps grâcieux.  Ses souvenirs avaient convergé vers la pierre et l’avaient animée.

            De roi, il était devenu vagabond. De vagabond, il s’était érigé Oblat.

            Kettricken devait être fière de lui.

            Au beau milieu des arbres, une forme s’était ajoutée. Les flocons voltigeaient dans le ciel. Certains se posaient sur de grandes écailles dures et ternes, d’autres rejoignaient leurs confrères dans un ballet silencieux et figé.

            Une immense tête s’était couchée sur de puissantes pattes écailleuses. La neige avait formé un petit monticule sur son dos et recouvert en partie sa queue et ses griffes. Nul souffle ne sortait de ses naseaux. Il avait fini par imiter les autres membres de son espèce, à la fois grand érudit et profond ignorant de leur sort.

            Le dragon de Vérité s’était endormi.

 

Fin


End file.
